The Difference Between Real Love and Wrong Love
by eemah
Summary: Kristina is raped by Keifer. Making Alexis and Sonny step-up their parenting skills. Which makes it really hard for Kristina to see her secret boyfriend Ethan. Who saves her and accidentally gets blamed for her rape. Oneshot. Rated M for a reason.


**Title: The Difference Between Real Love and Wrong Love**

**Author: eemah93**

**Summary: Kristina is still struggling to forget what Keifer did to her. But with the help of her older boyfriend, Ethan she learns what love really is and how to forgive somebody. Even after they hurt you in the worst possible way. (Oneshot)**

**-Rated M for a reason. Very explicit scenes.-**

The nice spring air was gusting through her bedroom window as she sat down at her desk and looked into the mirror. She lifted her hair and skimmed the left side of her neck softly. The bruise was gone, but it still was to soon to forget. _"Keifer stop!" _She shivered a little as a small flashback hit her.

_Keifer smiled as he touched her softly. "I have the house to myself." He looked at her sensually. "My parents are still on that trip in Japan." _

_"I am really not in the mood for sex. My dad might be going to jail for something my brother did and for trying to kill my new brother. Why don't you care." _

_"I am tired of hearing about your family drama. When you are with me, you are supposed to only care about the two of us." He stood up in his living room and balled his fists up. "I am so tired of you turning me down!" _

_Her brown eyes looked into his darker ones with fear. "I am sorry that I burdened you with all of my problems…" She stood up and picked up her coat. Then tried to walk toward the front door. _

_"Oh no! You are not getting away from me that easily." He yelled even louder as he grabbed her by the arm. "I have had enough of letting you decide when or when we don't have sex." He easily slammed her down on the couch. _

_The impact of the throw made her caught with her cell phone in it's pocket fly out of her hand. She could hear her own body "thud" as it hits the couch. Then he felt as he climbed on top of her. _

_"Don't worry K. I love you. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't. I would just find another girl if I didn't think that you were worthy enough…"_

That last sentence rang in her head for a second as she pulled down the shoulder of her summer dress. That bruise was very much still there.

"Kristina-" Molly, her little sister, called as she walked into the room.

"What did I tell you about knocking!" Kristina yelled as she put the peace of her dress up to cover her bruise again.

"Sorry, I just came in to tell you that your friend is here." Molly said indifferently as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Tell her that I will be down in a minute." The middle Davis sister replied as she looked at herself one more time in the mirror.

Without replying the youngest of the Davis sisters closed the door.

Kristina applied the last bit of blush to her face, and smiled with happiness. It had taken her a long time to think that she was beautiful, but now it is something that comes natural. She got off of her white desk and slipped on a pair of flip-flops. It was an unusually hot day for it to be spring. Then she walked down the stairs with a smile still on her face.

"Hey, Kris." Sarah her friend said as she waved to her friend who was still making her way down the steps.

"Hey Sarah." She waved back.

"Where are you guys going again?" Alexis asked as she took her glasses off and looked away from her lap top. She was sitting at the table trying to find out something that would help her with her recent client.

"We are going to the movies." Kristina told her mother for the fifth time today. After the whole accident happened, her mother was always on her. For the first couple of months both of her parents wouldn't even let her outside of the house. Now, she was allowed out, but she had to tell her parents where she was going and check in every half an hour.

"Are you guys meeting up with anybody else?" Her mothering skills were on full blast ever since the whole Keifer thing happened.

"Nope, it's just the two of us mom. I am so tired of being locked inside of this house. So, Sarah invited me to the movies." She answered getting annoyed.

"Okay, you know to call me every half an hour."

The teenage girl nodded her head yes.

"And I expect you home by nine."

"Mom? I am seventeen years old. Don't you think that is kind of early?" She asked feeling as if she lost all of her freedom all because of something that Keifer did.

"Fine, nine-thirty. And if you are even a minute late, then I will call your father. I don't think you want the whole mob coming after you." Alexis replied sternly as she looked at Sarah, who hadn't said much. As much as she didn't like Sonny, he had really stepped up his fathering skills after the whole Keifer-thing too. They were finally on the same page for once.

She gave up in defeat, rolled her eyes, and then walked out with Sarah close behind her. "Can you believe them? They finally want to agree on something and that has to do with totally treating me like a child." The brunette said as she got into her car with her friend.

"At least your dad stopped making some of his flunkies follow you everywhere." The blond replied with a chuckle.

"The only reason he stopped doing that was because Keifer was finally put behind bars for what he did." It had been months since the incident happened, but it was still a very hot topic everywhere….

_"Keifer stop!" Kristina yelled as he began un-doing his pants. _

_"Shut up!" He yelled at her as he slapped her across the face. "You are killing the mood." _

_Tears began to run down her cheek as she realized there was nothing that she was going to be able to do. He was going to rape her and she would just have to stay there and watch. _

_He kissed her on her neck softly as he un-did her jeans. "I love you." He whispered as he did it. Then he was inside of her like that. _

_She moaned out in pain. This was not fun. Then again sex was never fun for her. It was always something that she did because he wanted too. It was always something that made her feel awful. _

_Once he was done, she just stood there crying. In her mind she could not believe that had just happened. Everything that he did to her, she used to try to justify it. He hit her, belittled her, and ignored her out of love. But this made her realize that maybe his love was the wrong kind of love. This wasn't the way that love was supposed to be. _

_"I said shut the hell up!" He screamed as he smacked her again. "Why can't you just happy that you have me? Why do you always have to make me so damn mad?"_

_"You raped me!" She screamed in between her tears. The only words that had come out of her mouth besides stop. _

_He then realized that she was actually going to tell people that. This was something that he couldn't cover up. "I wish I didn't have to do this. But I can't let you go around and tell people that I raped you. I could go to jail and loose by acceptance into Harvard." _

_The teenage girl backed away. Her body was still a little stiff, but she had to make an attempt. That look in his eyes was all to familiar to her. How could it not be with her father being the boss of the mob? _

_He grabbed her again and put one hand over her mouth. "I really wish I didn't have to do this. If you would have just loved me right and did what I asked, then none of this would have had to happen." As small as he was for a teenage boy, he still had more strength then her. He pushed her down to the floor. _

_The sound of glass breaking echoed through the empty house. As her body hit the glass coffee table they had in their living room. Kristina cried out in pain and then looked at herself as her blood was staining his carpet. Pieces of glass were stuck in her leg and she could feel blood coming out of her head from her head hitting the coffee table. _

_Keifer climbed on top of her and put both of his hands around her neck. "I love you to death…" _

Kristina pulled up to the movie theater and looked at it. A group of teenagers were standing outside smoking some cigarettes. She dreaded the thought of going in. Many people thought that she was lying about the rape. After it finally was revealed that Keifer was the one who raped her, she was ridiculed at school. Her mother transferred her to a private school, so that she could start fresh.

"Are you coming in?" Sarah asked as she opened the car door.

Kristina nodded her head yes. Then climbed out of the drivers-seat. As she walked past the group she heard snickering.

"Do you know them?" Her blond friend from her new school asked as they walked up to pay for the movie ticket.

"No…" She answered honestly. They were just people who thought they knew what really happened. When in actuality nobody knew the truth but her.

Sarah paid for her ticket, than went to her boyfriend Justin. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the movies with us?" She asked looking at her friend with her glass blue eyes.

"I am sure. Thanks for covering for me though. I really needed to see him." Her smile was back as she thought about him….

_"Get off of her!" A guy with an accent said loudly as he ran into the house and pulled Keifer off of Kristina. _

_That was the last thing Kristina heard before everything went black. _

_Keifer felt blood come out of his hand as he looked at it. A piece of glass was stuck in it. _

_Ethan looked at Kristina. He wanted to turn around and kill Keifer, but by the time he did that; it might be too late for Kristina. He went over to the young girl and picked her up. Then he looked over at Keifer, "I will deal with you later." _

"Hi, beautiful." His Australian accent was thick, his long brown hair was pulled into a pony-tail, and he was wearing jeans and a sleeveless T.

She turned around and looked at him. "Hey." He made her feel so good about herself. And in the couple of months that they had been talking and secretly dating, she had finally found the one for her. This was what love really was.

He went up to her and put his arm around her. Both of their brown eyes met.

She looked up at him and kissed him lightly. It felt to right to do that. Kiss him, be in his arms, and love him.

"Silly me, why would you want to go to the movies with me and my boyfriend? When you obviously should be doing more grown-up things with yours." Sarah said with a smile, then she linked arms with her boyfriend, and walked away.

"I missed you so much." She whined as she looked at him. That was the truth. Every time she was away from him, she thought about him. And every time she was with him, she wanted to stay forever.

"I missed you too." He replied truthfully as he looked around to make sure nobody was watching. He put his hands into hers, "Come on."

As they walked hand and hand out of the movie theater, the group of teenagers spoke a little louder. "Isn't that the girl that got raped by Keifer?" "I heard that Keifer didn't rape her, some guy named Ethan did…"

_Ethan was waiting in the lobby of the hospital to hear about Kristina's condition. Alexis, Molly, Michael, Carly, Jax, Sonny, Sam, Jason, Donate, Lulu, Maxie, and Spinelli were all waiting with him. Most of them were drinking coffee and a lot of questions were being asked. _

_"I still don't understand how this could have happened?" Alexis asked as she looked at Ethan. "How did you know that Kristina was at Keifer's house?" _

_"We were texting each other before the incident. I was doing my shift at "Kelly's" when I heard Sam telling Jason that you were looking for Kristina." _

_"So instead of telling one of us about it, you decided to go and rescue her yourself?" Sonny asked as he looked at the young man suspiciously. _

_He nodded his head yes. "I didn't think that you wanted to be disturbed. I mean you are going through a lot and if I was wrong, then I thought you would be mad." The brunette man explained. _

_Just then Lucky came in looking really emotional. "Ethan, I have a warrant for the rape and attempted murder of Kristina Davis." He said as he took out his hand-cuffs on his own brother. _

_"What?" He asked as she looked at his older brother in confusion. "I didn't do that to her, Keifer did." _

_"Well, according to Keifer he said that you are the one that did this." Lucky said as he scratched his neck. "Don't worry. We are just going to take you down to the presink for questioning. This will all get figured out…" _

Keifer was really sneaky about it. He almost got away with it too. He tricked Kristina into thinking that Ethan really did it. But the one thing he didn't count on was his sperm living inside of her for five days and his finger-prints were all over her.

"First off, you twits have no clue what you are talking about." Ethan said to the group of teenagers in anger. "And if you have something to say, then please say it to our faces."

The group looked at the older man, snickered, blew-out their cigarettes, and then walked back into the movie theaters.

He sighed in frustration. "Don't worry about ignorant people like that. They have no clue what they are talking about."

She nodded her head yes, but sometimes it was hard to ignore everybody. Sometimes it did get to her that people thought she was so desperate for attention that she would lie, or that she was jealous that Keifer had everything going on in his life that she would try to frame him. But none of that mattered anymore because she was with Ethan. And he was all that really mattered, besides her family.

--

Ethan opened up his apartment door above Kelly's. It was nothing really special; just something to hold until he felt like settling down. He never really thought about giving up his ways until he met her. She made him feel like maybe having a house, getting married, starting a career, and having kids would be something to aim for. Instead of partying, traveling the world, going from girl to girl, and dead-end-job to dead-end-job.

"It was nice of you to clean up for me this time." She joked as she looked at the very tidy apartment. The last time she was here it was a mess and she wouldn't let him forget it.

"Yeah, well I thought it would be nice to straighten up a bit." He laughed his very sexy laugh as he rubbed his stubble on his chin.

Kristina looked at the time, "I have to check in with my mother."

"You go ahead and do that. I will fix us a snack or something." He said as he looked over at his kitchen area. His apartment was a studio, which meant everything was basically open, but the bathroom.

Kristina took her phone and walked into the bathroom.

The Australian man walked into his kitchen area and began looking through his fridge. He wasn't much of a cooker, so all he really had was frozen meals. He closed that feeling that it wasn't good enough for her. He looked over on the counter and saw he had some chips. So he poured those into a bowl and put some dip out. He was about to get some champagne to make it look more romantic, but then he realized that she was under-aged.

"She questioned me like I was up to something." Kristina replied as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You are up to something, aren't you?" He chuckled as he thought about the two of them. At first he was nothing but against it. She was only seventeen and he was in his early twenties. But after getting to know her, he couldn't help the way he felt. Their age never really came up unless her parents were involved in their conversation.

"I wish that I could just tell her and my dad to chill. Nothing is going to happen to me because you are here." She said as she put her cell phone on the counter in the kitchen. "But I don't think that they are ready for me to date again."

"I could totally understand that if I were them. I mean you sure picked a true ass for your first boyfriend." He said as he thought about where her parents were coming from.

"Yes, but you are nothing like Keifer. You are so much more of a man than he could ever hope to be." She replied as she went by him.

He shrugged his shoulders. Being on his own a lot did teach him certain things. Like your age didn't make you more of a man, but the way you acted did. "You are right about that. But your parents wouldn't want to hear that you have been dating me for two months secretly and I am about five years older then you."

She shrugged her shoulders. "They will have to deal with it. I love you and you love me. No matter what they do I won't ever leave you."

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "You know that people will have a field day with this. Our age difference."

"I think after the whole Keifer thing, this will be the least of what I have to worry about." She whispered to him as their foreheads touched.

He leaned in for another kiss.

She made it deeper as her body called for him. That was something new to her. With Keifer her body just did it because he manipulated her into telling her body she wanted it. With Ethan it was something that she genuinely wanted. It craved for it, and that's how she knew that she truly loved him.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked as he caught his breath in between kissing her. As much trouble as he knew that he would get in for having sex with an younger girl. He couldn't help but want her body. Her age didn't matter to him. It was the way she made him feel.

"Yes…" She said as she mouthed it while her lips were on his. "Of course I do."

From then on he took over, he began to kiss her sloppily. She climbed on top of him. Her legs were pretzel style on his waist. He walked both of them over to the bed, while she took off her summer dress.

Moaning sounds came out of her mouth as he baby kissed her stomach. Staying extra long on her belly button. Once he got further down on her body, he began taking off her jean shorts she had on under her summer dress. Showing her see through underwear she got from Victoria Secret.

His lips formed a smile as he went back up and looked her in her eyes. Then he took off his sleeveless T, showing every inch of his muscles.

Most girls wouldn't have sex with a guy after being raped a couple of months ago. But, Ethan and her were making love. It was something totally different then just sex. Her body and her soul felt it when their bodies joined. If felt to right, unlike with her first boyfriend.

Their bodies began humping each other, even though they were still half clothed. Ethan knew he had to get his jeans off quick if this was ever going to work. His button was a little stubborn, but once he got it open his jeans flew off.

While he was playing with his jeans she just caught her breath. Then she looked over at the clock. She would have to call her mom in another fifteen minutes. Which would give her and Ethan just enough time to finish round one.

He kept his Joe Boxer's on and decided to play around with her breasts a little. He kissed in between them with her bra still on. Then he snapped it off like the pro that he was and kissed all over them.

She enjoyed the feeling so much that she began to giggle involuntarily. Then she felt as he slipped off her underwear.

Ethan made his way to her face and began kissing her on the lips again as he slipped off his boxers. After that he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He opened it up with his mouth, then looked at her in the eyes. She was special to him. It took him a while to realize it, but she was.

She wiped the sweat off of her forehead as he placed the condom where it was appropriate. Then she groaned naturally as he went deep inside of her. His head was nuzzled into her neck as their bodies laid there intertwined.

--

Once they were done with the first round, she called her mother to get checked up on, then they went back to round two. She was sleeping in his bed when she felt him kiss where her bruise was.

"I swear if I ever get my hand on that pussy, I will kill him with my bare hands." He said angrily.

"It's fine." She said tiredly. "I am sill learning on how to forgive him-" The teenager turned around and looked at her handsome boyfriend. "Every time I think of him in jail with that ugly orange suit and me here with you, I actually want to thank him." Kristina replied as traced his muscles on his chest with her finger.

"What?"

"Think about it. If that would have never happened, then I wouldn't have known what a good relationship felt like. We might not be together at all without him." She had had a lot of time to think about it. Considering she was locked in her room for the first two months after the rape.

"I guess, but I still would feel better if he was dead." Ethan replied truthfully.

Kristina laughed, causing him to laugh too.

"Oh no!" The teenage girl got up with the sheets over her naked body. She glanced over at the clock and got up. "My mom wants me home by nine thirty. If I am not home on time she is calling my father. Then he will go looking for me, Sarah can't lie so she will tell him, and you will be dead."

Ethan calmly got off of the bed. "No worries. I will take you back to the movie theater to get your car, and you will be home in just enough time to say a few words to your mother and go upstairs."

"How do you know that?" She asked as she searched for her articles of clothing on his wood floor.

"Let's just say that I have done a good amount of sneaking in my lifetime." He chuckled at it as he thought about it. "You have to go straight up stairs and don't get too close to her, if she wants to talk. She will realize that you smell like sex."

"Smell like sex?"

"Yes, trust me." He told her as he picked up her bra and threw it over to her.

--

Kristina walked into her house just in the knick of time. Her mother was on the cell phone. "Hi mom."

"She is right here. Never mind. She made it just in time…. Okay… Bye…" Alexis closed her cell phone after talking to her daughters father. "Hi, where is Sarah?"

"I took her home after the movies." Kristina replied as she looked at her mother with a smile on her face.

"How was the movie?"

"It was good. I don't think that you would like it personally, but it would be something that a teenager is interested in." She laughed then started her way up the stairs.

"Kris, wait." She called out to her daughter.

The brunette turned around and looked at her mother. She hoped to god that her mother didn't see any developing hickies or smell the "sex" scent that Ethan was talking about.

"I know that it wasn't your fault. I guess I am so disappointed in myself for not seeing any of the signs, that I feel like this is the only way to make sure that you are safe. You do understand that right?"

"Yeah…"

"You, Sam, and Molly are my world. I would do anything for you guys. I love you all."

"I love you too, mom. And don't worry so much. It's my fault to for not coming to you when I should have."

She smiled and nodded her head at her daughter. Then watched as she walked up the stairs.

Once Kristina got to her room she laid out on her bed. Then she looked at her cell phone and saw that there was a text from Ethan. She opened it and it read: I love you, Krissy.

A brighter smile formed on her lips. He truly did love her. It took a while for her to figure it out. Love is when somebody cares and respects you no matter what you do. Hitting, belittling, and hurting a person weather physically or emotionally is not love. Anybody can say that they love you, but the way they show you is how if you can tell if they truly do. And Ethan truly loved her, as much as she truly loved him.


End file.
